Ilussia
by moonrise1216
Summary: "Ergo perditionis venenum propinare; Vade, Satana, inventor et magister; Omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Ilussia, Ilussia, Ilussia". Bienvenido seas al infierno... [Pandora Hearts AU; basado en el álbum Ilussia de Mägo de Oz]. PRÓXIMAMENTE.


Los personajes de **Pandora Hearts** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki** ; así mismo, las canciones del álbum **Ilussia** (en las que está basada la historia) tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Mägo de Oz**.

* * *

 ** _Sobre el arcoíris hay un sitio para ti,  
_** ** _de hilos hechos de libertad, por si te quieres venir.  
_** ** _Más allá de la verdad hay nubes de cristal,  
_** ** _lluvia echa de eternidad, vente conmigo a vivir._**

 _-Pensatorium (Mägo de Oz)_

* * *

Frío, gris y escalofriante. Esas eran las tres palabras que mejor podían describir Pensatorium. Desde sus largos pasillos podía oírse lo que ocurría dentro de sus innumerables habitaciones, sonidos variaban entre quejidos, susurros, palabras inentendibles, gritos y silencio.

Quejidos de lo doloroso que era estar ahí. Susurros para decirse que todo estaría bien. Palabras inentendibles por el miedo y la angustia. Gritos que suplicaban ser oídos y creídos. Y silencios de aquellos que ya estaban resignados al olvido, a la muerte en aquel lugar.

Y era imposible evitar llegar a encontrarse dentro de los últimos, ya que una vez dentro de Pensatorium era imposible salir. Pensatorium era el hogar de los incomprendidos, de los mentiros, de los raros, y de los locos también.

En Pensatorium se podían encontrar todo tipo de historias, desde las más ridículas, hasta las más aterradoras; entre las últimas se encontraba la de un circo maldito en medio de un bosque, contada entre delirios y agonía por un anciano de cabello canoso y opacos ojos verdes. Pero no importaba de qué tipo fueran dichas historias, ya que todas esas eran irreales; o eso era lo que todos querían creer.

~O~

— Ada, ¿Ves aquellas ruinas en medio del bosque? —Preguntó el chico de rubios cabellos a su pequeña hermana menor.

La chiquilla asintió, con el viento meciendo sus largos y también rubios cabellos, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la curiosidad y miraban con atención el rostro de su hermano.

—Cuenta la leyenda que hace años existía ahí un exitoso circo —continuó el mayor—; no había en ningún lugar un circo como aquel, y a diario recibía visitantes de todas las partes del mundo.

Los ojos del chico no se apartaban de las ruinas.

— ¿Qué pasó con el circo, Onii-chan? —Cuestionó Ada, ante el silencio de su hermano—. ¿Cómo fue que quedó en ruinas?

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió sin darle importancia al asunto—. ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?

La pequeña dudó un momento, secretamente asustada por lo mencionado por su hermano; el chico lo entendió le sonrió de aquella forma que sólo él sabía para convencerla. Automáticamente una sonrisa se posó también en los labios de Ada.

El primero en contar fue Oz, y Ada corrió los más lejos que pudo para buscar un buen escondite. Olvidándose de la historia que su hermano acababa de contarle y sin ver prestar atención a su destino, Ada corría en dirección a las ruinas del circo abandonado.

Un letrero enorme y oxidado llamó su atención. Siete enormes letras con varios focos distribuidos en ellas, anunciando el nombre del circo:

—Ilussia.

Por su parte, Oz contaba lo más lento que podía para dar más ventaja a su pequeña hermana menor, ajeno al destino que les esperaba a ambos.

—Cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta —concluyó, y se dispuso a buscar a Ada.

Dejó una marca visible en el árbol donde contó, como lo había hecho con varios durante el camino para evitar perderse. Recorrió los al rededores más cercanos, pero no había rastro ninguno de la menor.

No pudo evitar preocuparse, su hermana menor era una de las pocas personas importantes que habían en su vida, y si llegaba a perderse no podría perdonárselo jamás. Corrió con preocupación por el bosque.

— ¡Ada! —Gritó con desesperación—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto no es gracioso, Ada! ¡Sal ya, Ada!

Un fugaz y aterrador pensamiento lo recorrió. El circo abandonado.

—Ella no podría ser tan tonta como para esconderse ahí —murmuró para sí mismo —. No, no podría.

No podría porque el miedo se lo impediría, quiso creer, pero algo muy en el fondo de él lo hizo correr hacia allí.

El recorrido le pareció eterno mientras corría, y las ramas de los árboles y arbustos parecían querer impedirle a toda costa el paso, enterrándose y rasgando sin piedad su camisa, provocando varios cortes en su blanca piel.

Pero no importó cuanto se preocupara, o que tan rápido corriera, porque lo que se encontró cuando llegó era algo que no se hubiera esperado jamás.

Ada se encontraba dentro del circo, rodeada por decenas de traslucidas figuras de aspecto grotesco y amenazante. La mirada de terror que los brillantes ojos verdes de su hermana se quedó grabada en su mente como si se la hubiesen marcado en el cerebro con un hierro caliente.

Las figuras se abalanzaron sobre su hermana dejando un enorme charco de sangre bajo los restos de Ada Vessalius.

Y fue entonces cuando Oz cometió el peor error de su vida. Error que lo perseguiría hasta su fin. Correr.


End file.
